The new academy
by ichigopuddin
Summary: All the genins from the hidden leaf village are forced to go through another sort of academy... with dormatories! This can only end badly. Guess who has to bunk with who. rated for future chapters. NarutoxHinata and a bit of SasukexSakura Please R


Warning, if you are a Sasuke fan, and like him because he is the "strong silent type", I suggest you do not read this because I have slightly altered his personality to make him more talkative and to allow him to speak his mind. Don't say I didn't warn you. I love NarutoxHinata pairings. 3 They make such a cute couple (I do not own anything from Naruto, though I wish I did.) I had to bend the facts a bit to make this fic. make sense. I got the idea from a role-play me and my best friend did.

CHAPTER ONE

"Naruto it's getting more and more difficult to tune you out since we got this new dorm room."

Things in the world of ninja training have gotten slightly more difficult for Sasuke Uchiha, since the village decided that a new sort of academy be erected. Of course, they have all already graduated into ninjas, but all the genins from the hidden leaf village have been forced to go through another whole year of training together, no missions included. The new "academy" as they call it, has dormitories. The Jounins we all love and worship decided that this would promote some responsibility. Four students to a dormitory at the most. Boys and girls were mixed but of course, "certain rules" are enforced particularly strongly, and have extreme consequences.

Hinata Hyuuga had come to the academy, and, after the beginning of the year speech in the lunchroom, been the first to arrive at her dorm room. It was as she set her bag on the top bunk of the set of bunk beds on the left side of the room, (trying to set the scene) that her first new room mate entered the room. Hinata heard the door open and turned in time to see a mane of long, sleek pink hair enter the room.

"Good morning Sakura-kun." Hinata smiled at her new roommate as she entered the room.

"Oh. Hello Hinata-kun. I'm glad to see that I'll have at least ONE decent roommate." Sakura replied. " Well, if you get the top bunk, I guess I will have the bottom…. I don't mind." She added as Hinata began to tell how she would gladly give up the top for her if she wanted it.

Suddenly the door opened again and Sakura's eyes began to sparkle as Sasuke entered the room.

"Sasuke-kun! What a pleasant surprise!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh. Hello Sakura, Hinata. At least I have SOME decent roommates… well, I could live with anyone as long as it's not…"Sasuke began. But right on cue, the forth student entered the room. Naruto and Sasuke stood stalk still, staring at each other as though trying to convince themselves this was not happening.

"YOU!" They yelled in unison.

" There is NO way I am going to spend a WHOLE YEAR trapped in a room with SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Naruto, the first to voice his thoughts.

"The feelings mutual!" Sasuke shouted in response.

Hinata on the other hand was glowing. "I get to share a room with Naruto-kun for an entire year!" she thought.

Naruto froze upon seeing Sakura, frozen in the act of unpacking.

" Sakura-chan! Wow! I guess we're together again huh?" Naruto was happy to point out, grinning.

"My day is complete!" she replied in mock rejoice.

"I get the top bunk Naruto." Sasuke informed him, setting his bag on the bed.

"Fat chance." Naruto replied. "I'm not sleeping anywhere but the top!"

"I was here first! I get the top!"

"I don't care if you're the Hokage!" I get the top!"

"I get the top!"

"I do!"

"I do!"

"Me!"

"Um… Naruto-kun?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"You can have the top on this side if you want…"

"Don't waste your kindness on this JERK Hinata! Besides, I don't want him sleeping above me!"

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan, I wouldn't take Hinata's bunk from her."

"But you'll take it from me?"

"It's not **taking** it from you if you haven't had it yet!"

" I got here before you and I chose it before you, therefore, I get it!!!"

"Um… guys?"

"WHAT?" They replied together.

"Why don't you just flip a coin?" asked Sakura.

They looked at each other, then back at Sakura and replied in unison, "Deal."

"Call it Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura.

" Hey! Why does HE get to call it??? Asked Naruto rather venomously. But Sakura gave him such a piercing look that it drove any thoughts of calling it out of his mind.

" Heads." Sasuke announced triumphantly.

Sakura flipped the coin. "Tails…You win Naruto." She gave him a sour look as he pranced around the room rubbing it in Sasuke's face.

"Alright alright SHUT UP!"

"…"

"Thank you Naruto." Said Sakura.

After much unpacking, arguing, and an odd fight breaking out involving the personal bathroom in the corner (please don't ask), they were all settled in and sitting on their beds.

" No classes tomorrow!" Naruto pointed out.

"No kidding Sherlock!" Sasuke responded.

Suddenly the door opened and the one and only Kakashi-sensei came in. Everyone turned and looked at him, Naruto in mid-jump in Sasuke's direction. He seemed to hang in mid air for a second before falling to the floor with a loud crash.

"I'm … just checking to make sure everyone's getting along and getting settled. Everyone seems to be okay. What're you doing Naruto?" Kakashi asked as Naruto picked himself up off the floor.

"He's looking for truffles Kakashi-sensei." Sakura replied innocently.

"I see… do you guys think you could wait until at least the second day to get expelled?" Kakashi asked politely.

Naruto gave him a very dirty look as he turned around and left, closing the door with a snap. Sasuke and Sakura looked as though they very much agreed with Kakashi, while Hinata was giving him a look that rivaled Naruto's. Naruto climbed back up onto his bed and heaved a sigh. Hinata looked up at him questioningly.

"He has a point Naruto. If we are going to be forced to bunk together for this whole year then we are going to have to learn to live together… or at least sit in a room together for a few hours and not try to kill each other." Sakura reasoned. Everyone mumbled his or her agreements before Naruto couldn't contain himself any longer.

"As much as I love sitting here being lectured by Sakura-chan, I'm hungry. I'm going to get some breakfast. Anyone coming?" asked Naruto.

"I'm on a diet. I'm not going." Replied Sakura, though she looked very resentful.

"I already ate this morning." Sasuke said simply.

"Yeah well some of us need to eat more than once a day." Said Naruto bluntly. " How about you Hinata?"

"Oh. Umm… Sure. I'll go with you Naruto-kun." Hinata replied, and followed him out of the door.

Well, there's chapter one. Please review! And be nice! This is only my second fic! (My first one is Harry Potter, The Confession. Please check it out!) Chapter 2 will be posted ASAP so hang in there!


End file.
